


Real Magic

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian worries Arik is pushing himself too far and notices he's dropped some of his favorite hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own Inquisitor, Arik Lavellan, who is a mage who likes to do slight of hand magic tricks. Pictures and info on ddragontales.tumblr.com

Dorian had been foolish enough to think he’d have more time to spend with Arik after the breach was closed. True, he had at first; he and Arik courted while Arik healed from the battle at Haven, and they went together on missions in the Hinterlands and Mire. Arik had come to him right away when the letter from Dorian’s father showed up, and Arik hadn’t allowed excuses from the man either.

 

Dorian was starting to truly fall for the man, but the war was getting worse, and Arik spent less and less time in his own bed- let alone Dorian’s.  
There was always someone needing his attention, some mission that required him to trek out of skyhold again, some great deed only the Inquisitor could handle. And despite Dorian’s protests, Arik took it all with a smile, and did every single one of those deeds.

 

And barely got any sleep. Dorian found Arik this time asleep at his desk, passed out over a letter he’d been writing. The room was extensive but Arik had only truly moved into a small corner of it, most of his things thrown into the drawers of his desk. Dorian lifted Arik easily- the man was slim and getting slimmer every day, the way he worked.

 

A glint of gold on the bedside table caught Dorian’s eye and he paused, Arik still bridal style in his arms. It was Arik’s deck of cards, the fancy looking one he used to keep with him everywhere, that he would pull out during a lull in his missions or a spare moment in Haven. Now it looked like their was a layer of dust on it. Dorian frowned.

 

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep that up.” Arik smiled from Dorian’s shoulder. He jumped a little.

  
“Ah, i didnt mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, you need it” He laid Arik in the bed. Arik chuckled softly.

  
“Do I really look that bad?”

  
“You’ve been working nonstop, you need rest” Dorian kissed his lips and Arik pulled him into the bed too.

 

“This isnt resting” Dorian laughed and laid next to him.

  
“I thought you were more fun than that.” Arik teased. But he rested his head on Dorian’s chest and closed his eyes. Dorian put an arm around him but found himself staring at that deckk of cards again.

 

When was the last time he’d seen Arik doing a magic trick? He tried to think, but he couldn’t recall a single instance since arriving at Skyhold. True, he had always found it a bit silly for a mage of Arik’s power to do slight of hand tricks, especially with the breach to deal with but Arik had always insisted he wouldnt be himself without his ‘magic’.

 

Dorian picked up the deck. He was right in his original estimation- it was dusty. Arik opened his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“Do a magic trick for me” dorian out the deck on Arik’s chest. Arik rolled his eyes and put the deck aside.

  
“You have real magic, my tricks are nothing to you”

  
“They aren’t nothing” Dorian said quickly. Arik sat up, surprised.

  
“What? They’re just stupid tricks, Dorian.”

  
“Not to you. We both know that.” He answered softly.

  
Arik laid down again and took the deck, taking the cards from their box and shuffling. “Pick a card” he smiled.  
Dorian smiled too.

 

 

“You know, a magic show couldnt be bad for morale around here”  
“Only if you’ll be my lovely assistant.”  
“Well we’re going to need to go clothes shopping then”

 

 


End file.
